


Get your head in the gay

by monsieurkittentoes



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Crack, I'm sorry (no I'm not), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurkittentoes/pseuds/monsieurkittentoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy discovers that his friends are more than friends. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your head in the gay

When Chad asked Troy if he would mind moving out so he could live with Ryan instead, Troy was supportive. After all, Chad and Ryan both worked on the same street, and Troy worked on the other side of town. It made more sense for carpooling if Chad and Ryan lived together. So Troy moved back in with his parents for a month until Gabriella offered to let him stay with her.  
At Christmas, when Ryan got drunk and started singing a very passionate rendition of _Moves Like Jagger_ for Chad, Troy laughed and clapped along. Ryan was in theater, of course he would sing to his friends. And since Chad and Ryan had started rooming, they'd gotten even closer.  
During one of Troy and Gabriella's regular lunch dates with Chad and Ryan, Ryan said he was hoping to move to New York City in the next few years and try to get on broadway. Then he cautiously asked if that was okay with Chad, and Chad replied with "I'd follow you anywhere." Ryan was so happy he actually kissed Chad on the cheek.  
Troy was touched by how supportive his closest friends were of each other.  
Months later, Chad and Ryan gathered together their closest friends and excitedly announced they were engaged. Troy made a mental note to clear his schedule, since he was going to have to be in two weddings in the following months. Although he was a bit confused as to have never met their respective girlfriends.  
Later in the evening, they took Troy aside and said they wanted him to be their best man. Troy said he was touched, and of course said he would. He just hoped the weddings weren't in too quick succession or he'd be exhausted.  
Troy got his invitation to Chad's wedding, and found out Chad was marrying someone who had the exact same name as Ryan. He supposed it was a typo and her name was actually Ryanne, but it was still strange. Stranger still, he didn't get any invitations to Ryan's wedding. He guessed it just wasn't planned yet.  
As Chad's wedding approached, Sharpay flew in from her current home in Paris. Troy asked her why she was there, and she just laughed at him and walked away. Troy supposed he'd underestimated how close she was to Chad.  
Just a few days from the wedding, they had a rehearsal dinner, and Chad's fiancee didn't show up, so Ryan had to sit in her chair. Troy came to the conclusion Chad and Ryan were both worried that Troy was so sexy he would steal their girls. Troy tried to assure them this wasn't the case, but they both squinted at him and decided he must have had one drink too many.  
Which honestly, he might have.  
At last the wedding day came, and Troy excitedly waited to meet this Ryanne at last. All of Chad's friends and family came up to the altar, and Troy looked around to see where Ryanne was. But then he realized that both sides of the stage were already full. And Chad was holding Ryan's hands. Not Ryanne, Ryan.  
That was when it finally occurred to Troy that he was in a gay wedding.  
At the reception, Gabriella found him and pulled him aside and asked him what the hell was wrong with him that he kept staring at Chad and Ryan like that. Troy explained, and Gabriella looked at him like he was insane.  
Troy was then told that Chad and Ryan had been dating for years, and while they'd taken a break during college, they _had_ been going out in high school. Supposedly since the summer that he and Gabriella had broken up for a little while.  
Troy was shocked.  
"I feel like my life is a lie," he said.  
Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You were in a singing basketball team and _this_ has made your life a lie?"

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel, because this is completely her fault.


End file.
